


Luffy x Reader World's worst coffee

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Journalist Reader, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy is an idiot, Monkey D. Luffy Being An Idiot, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, cuteness, luffy trying his best, sanji trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: This was inspired by an actual interaction I had with a friend. He made me the worst coffee I had ever tasted and I was so touched, I drank it all. He never found out it was terrible.





	Luffy x Reader World's worst coffee

It was fact that (Y/n) loved coffee. She was the Strawhat's journalist, in charge of keeping tabs on what the Strawhat crew had been through and the outcomes of every fight they'd ever picked and writing it down in the ship’s journal. And being a journalist sometimes meant pulling all nighters and having little sleep. 

Her dream was to one day write the most famous book, and though she had already published a few little books, she wanted to have the experience of being a pirate to help with the idea she had. She was going to write 'The Journey of the Pirate King' and though she could easily have made it all up, what better muse to have than the man who would be the future pirate king himself! 

So with that dream in her mind, she had joined the crew and spent the first few weeks with different news articles and letters on her desk. Franky had built her a workstation to make it easier for her to work on her writings and she had never been more thankful for all the extra space, because she always seemed to have too much stuff on her old desk. 

She had started the journal for the crew, which she would update every day and each day, she would be seen sitting at her desk in the late hours of the night, a lantern next to her and a coffee mug next to that. 

There were rings all over her desk from where she had fallen asleep and left the mug there overnight. There were different mugs littering her desk, as if Sanji didn't come in every other day for dishes, and she looked a mess as she chugged down her third cup of the morning. It was 8 am. 

Luffy stood outside the door to her workshop and listened to the scratch of pen on paper. In Luffy's hands was a cup of coffee, at least, that's what it was supposed to be. Zoro had taken one look at the mug and told him to toss it out. 

"I'm not ero-cook, but I can assure you that whatever you have is not consumable. You'd probably kill her if you gave her that." 

But Luffy didn't want to listen. What did Zoro know about coffee anyway? He only drank sake and Luffy had seen Sanji make (Y/n)'s coffee a thousand times! What could go wrong? 

Luffy knocked on the door, careful not to spill the mug and listened for the telltale sign of the pen stopping and a yawn following it. It was as close as she ever got to actually telling them to come in. 

Luffy stepped in and looked around the room curiously, as if he hadn't been in there many more times than anyone but (Y/n) herself. 

"I brought you some more coffee." Luffy called out, watching the way (Y/n) stretched in her chair and her shirt rode up a bit. The rubber child didn't even think to take it in like any of the other crew members would've and just happily skipped up to (Y/n) side at her desk and placed the mug down next to her. 

"Whoa, thanks Lu! I really needed a pick me up. My last cup got cold before I got to it." 

Luffy smiled brightly and placed his hands on her desk, looking over the scattered papers and seeing different diagrams and ideas scrawled all around. 

He watched (y/n) grab the coffee mug and waited impatiently to see if she liked what he made her, hoping to surprise her when he told her he made it. He could make her coffee whenever she needed it then! 

(Y/n) was not one to take little sips of her drinks like the other girls of the crew, and instead took a big gulp of it before realizing her mistake. 

She didn't spit it out, she didn't even have a shocked expression. Luffy tilted his head in confusion at the extra second it took her to actually swallow when she gently set the cup back down. 

"Uh, captain, did you make me coffee?" 

Luffy's face lit up.  _ How did she know? _ He wanted to tell her but he was kind of happy that she figured it out herself. Was it even better than the coffee Sanji could make? 

"I did! I've seen him make it so much that I know exactly what to do. Did you like it?" 

She wanted to grimace just looking at the mug but when she turned to her captain, he had this adorable and innocent look on his face, just so happy with himself for being able to make her favorite thing in the world that she couldn't ruin his happiness. 

"It was really good! I'm not sure I could ever drink anyone else's coffee with how good this is." 

She knew that maybe she should've corrected him in the nicest way possible, but he had gone out of his way to do something for her. The least she could do was praise him. 

"Really? I knew it! Zoro said that it was gross, but what does he know? Jeez, I'll go make you more coffee if you want!" 

Her face paled and she had to look away to try hold back the shudder that went down her spine before smiling back at him and taking another gulp of the... drink? 

"Not right this second. Plus, I'm sure Sanji wouldn't be too happy with you in his kitchen." 

'Good job, (Y/n). You did it-' 

"Then I'll just make it for you in the morning before Sanji gets up! Would that be enough?" 

_ Oh no. _

"Sure, Luffy. I'd love that." 

_ What had she done?  _

 

For over a month, Luffy would wake up early and make coffee for the young journalist. He never missed a day and (Y/n) never failed to finish off her 'extra special' coffee in the morning. 

It took Luffy forgetting to clean out the coffee maker one time for Sanji to finally find out. 

"Hey, do you guys know who made coffee?" He asked, holding the grossly mistreated coffee pot before setting it in the sink to soak. 

"Maybe (Y/n) did? She's the one who drinks it religiously." Nami supplied, not looking up from the news paper. 

"It's Luffy." 

Everyone turned to look at Zoro munching on toast. They all couldn't believe what had come out of his mouth. He’d said some dumb things before but he couldn’t possibly be serious? Could he?

"Yeah, he told me like a month ago that he'd made her coffee and it looked like trash but I guess he gave it to her. She must've tried to save his feelings, because even Luffy wouldn't have been able to stomach the crap he'd made. It certainly wasn't coffee." 

Sanji felt his stomach churn and he realized it was still warm so maybe he could save poor (Y/n)-swan from drinking that sludge!

 

The others had gone with him, varying degrees of curious and worried making them find the truth behind the coffee. 

When Sanji opened the door, there was Luffy, handing (Yn) a cup of disgusting coffee. 

"(Y/n)-swan! Don't drink that! Give that here, please!" 

Luffy and (Y/n) were both shocked to see the entire crew crowding the door to her study but the way Sanji was basically begging her to give up the coffee told her that he finally figured out that Luffy had been using his kitchen. 

"And Luffy, stop getting into my kitchen without permission!" He'd kicked Luffy in the head, watching his captain whine and hold his head but that was nothing shocking. What was shocking was what (y/n) did next. 

She looked Sanji in the eye, hands holding the coffee as he reached for it. He was going to take it from her, toss it out, get her a real cup of coffee. But he got to watch in horror as she pulled the mug back quickly and chugged the whole thing in one go, not a single change in her eyes as she finished the mug and set it in Sanji's hand. 

She wiped her mouth and turned to Luffy, smiling and rubbing his head softly. 

"Thanks, Lu. I really liked it. Best cup yet." 

Sanji felt like he was going to throw up, and he knew that she felt the same way he did if the way her nose crinkled was any indication. She was trying not to show it, but that was gross to even look at! She was trying to save the captain’s feelings. How sweet of her! 

"Oh (Y/n)-swan! I promise to never let him make you another cup of that sludge ever again! Only the best for our dearest!" 

When (Y/n) looked behind Sanji, who was clearly grossed out, she saw a few different reactions. 

Nami and Usopp were both gagging, looking away from what they had just witnessed. Franky gave her a thumbs up for being 'man enough'. Zoro was shaking his head in disbelief. Robin had this knowing look as she sipped at her tea and Chopper had fainted. The one that amused her the most though was Brook's reaction. 

"If I had drank that, I might have died. But I'm already dead, skull joke! Yohoho!" (Y/n) giggled, turning back to her captain and punched his shoulder lightly. 

"Why don't you ask Sanji to teach you how to make coffee like him? Bonding time for the two of you." Luffy tilted his head but agreed nonetheless. Sanji hugged her waist, crying about how sorry he was for letting her drink all those gross things. 

"It couldn't have been that bad." Luffy said out loud, looking at his crew. He turned back to his journalist and shook his head before pulling her in close and kissing her, pushing Sanji away with one hand while tilting her head with the other as he licked at her lips. 

He pulled back and made a face, sticking his tongue out and shaking his head. 

"Why did you drink that?!" He shouted but the others, including (Y/n), were all in shock. 

_ WHAT HAD HE JUST DONE?! _

"I'll definitely learn how to make you better coffee. That was terrible. Come on Sanji! Teach me how to make her coffee!" 

 

" **YOU IDIOT!!** " 

Their captain did not step a foot near the kitchen that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an actual interaction I had with a friend. He made me the worst coffee I had ever tasted and I was so touched, I drank it all. He never found out it was terrible.


End file.
